Golden Branch
by ficwriterm
Summary: Cara and Kahlan set off on a journey to return the Golden Branch, stolen by the Stone Witch, back to its current guardians, the Deviants. The Deviants are rumoured to be Mord-Siths who have escaped during the final years of their training. Cara/Kahlan fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"What, Cara, are you suggesting that we go to look for the Golden Branch just the two of us?"

"Yes I am", Cara smiled. "Of course if you want."

"Oh come on", Kahlan laughed and poked Cara with her elbow.

After all that had happened at the Valley of Oblivion, how Kahlan saw Cara so sincere in the sanctuary, Kahlan felt she was just so much closer to this extraordinary woman. She couldn't just now say no to an adventure that Cara suggested. Kahlan had a tingling sensation of teaming up with a living, rough diamond, with her sharp edges and constant sense of unexpected things, dangerous, precious things. Cara had so well surprised her during the Box adventure, she had really taken the lead there. Now a new journey, unknown path, uncovered areas on the map, with this blonde-haired warrior? She looked at Cara. She couldn't find any reason to say no.

"Okay, I accept it Cara." Kahlan said calmly. "Let's do it."

It took a little bit of convincing to turn Zedd's and Richard's heads, but Cara had indeed a strong argument that a big group would draw too much attention. It would be easier for them to disguise and mingle with the local people if they were just two travellers, vagabonds looking for shelter, or something other they would invent if needed.

The two pairs parted their ways after they reached the Triple Point at Ashdar's at the North Border. Zedd and Richard turned towards east while Cara and Kahlan continued onwards north, with the destination of a small town Ceany. The forest become denser and the landscape was of a more unexpected character, a bit harsher.

"This forest, it starts to look different. Thank you Kahlan for accepting the journey with me."

"No need to thank me, Cara. You wanted we go just the two of us, no problem, I'm happy, I trust you. I think you knew I would accept."

"Yes I knew. You are special, you know. I didn't think I would meet someone like you."

"No… oh, not that special, really. Well, Mother Confessor yeah, but apart from that I'm just an ordinary woman."

"Yes ordinary, but I feel your strength and sense of responsibility, your goodness. It makes you special." Cara gave a quick kiss on Kahlan's cheek and took her hand on her own while they walked.

Cara's words had so many times been more than Kahlan expected. It was like things were getting cooler and more interesting all the time. She thought about the effects of the Box of Times, their journey so far, remembered Richard's dream of the kaleidoscope. Kahlan felt there were so many paths to explore, they just multiplied, after all that had happened. She even felt that her five senses got an extra level of refinement, she started to feel she wanted to go deeper, see, hear and feel beyond appearances. And it was interesting to her that she didn't know Cara's past so well. Cara was not a talkative person on those things.

"You really speak beautifully to me Cara."

"Thank you Kahlan. But as I have warned you, I hope you like how I am. I have many sides. I'm both good and bad. But going to be around you for a long time."

Kahlan pulled Cara closer, couldn't hold back longer and kissed Cara sweet and deep.

"You are just wonderful as good and bad", Kahlan whispered. "Yes please, very long time."

"Of course." Cara smiled back. "You are wonderful too. I love you so much."

"And damn gorgeous", Kahlan laughed.

"Hey, you know it's not so easy to flatter a Mord-Sith! But I like your try", Cara teased and pressed herself closer to Kahlan.

"I know, I know, I'm trying hard."

They resumed walking and continued for hours. It was tiring but the walk helped them to warm up for what awaited and to adapt to a new environment.

"We will soon arrive in Ceany", Cara said. "I know some people there and we can ask for more information about the Golden Branch. We'll get supplies and perhaps we can change your clothes too, Kahlan. That white dress may draw too much attention."

"Oh, I see, hah, but how about you? Your Mord-Sith look doesn't draw attention?"

"Well, I don't really want to change myself or get out of this dress. It's part of me, and it's better that I am what I am."

"To be honest... I adore the look, Cara. Apart from thinking of you as a Mord-Sith, I can also imagine other things. Let's say... a knight, a knight ready to save a princess, ha ha."

"That sounds cool, hah, no prob there, not at all. And who knows what you have inside. Hidden things? Or a princess that needs saving?"

"Oh, me a princess, ha ha. But that's a nice little task to you Cara", Kahlan smiled teasing, thinking about how it would be to actually be a princess, or a queen. "You can find it out."

"Ok, deal!"

At first sight the Ceany looked small, but the town extended to its surroundings quite some way. The houses alternated with green areas and dense forests and it was eventually difficult to grasp the town's full extent. The houses continued one after the other with continuous little variation. After finding their way to one of the small centers, Cara managed to locate a person that she knew. It was a blacksmith who was finishing his working day. They went to grab a dinner together and the blacksmith started to tell more about the Golden Branch.

"The Golden Branch has been for centuries guarded by selected groups of trusted people. But the most recently", the blacksmith made a signifying break, "the rumour says it has been guarded by the Deviants."

"Deviants...really? It's a long time ago I last heard about them", Cara raised her eyebrows and smiled a little. "Do they exist? Okay, that's big news." Big news if true, Cara thought. She couldn't really believe it.

"But then the Stone Witch, you remember her? it is said that the Stone Witch stole the Branch from the Deviants. She is going to dry it", the blacksmith continued.

"Damn, that doesn't sound good. Not good at all." Cara shook her head. If she didn't believe yet in the existence of Deviants, she certainly knew about the Golden Branch. It was known even in the People's Palace.

"Who are the Deviants, Cara? And who is the Stone Witch?" Kahlan hadn't heard about these names before.

"I will explain to you in a bit, Kahlan. But Blacksmith, what do you suggest we do?"

"I think you should go first to try to find the Deviants, if you can. Then see how things turn out. But be careful. The Stone Witch may have informants at the town and in this region. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves. Please be careful."

"Ok, thanks for this information." Cara held the Carpenter's arm as a sign of friendship. "Thank you that I can trust you."

"My pleasure Cara. And hey, you can stay over night at our place if you wish. And one more thing. It may be that the Deviants find you before you find them."

They were grateful for the blacksmith and his wife for their hospitality. The blacksmith's wife was a silent, friendly woman who arranged a guest room for them and offered a small bottle of wine.

Cara started to tell to Kahlan about these new names and what was going on. She explained that the Golden Branch was a special branch which had survived over centuries. It contained certain principal atomic information not found easily elsewhere. The buds of this branch were used as seeds for new generations of slightly mutated trees, everytime with unexpected, usually positive changes. The mutations were crucial for the diversity of the new tree generations. The branch was indestructible in its physical form, but if it was left to dry, then the information in the form of new buds would not be retrievable any more.

"The upper back...oh there." Cara's hands felt good on Kahlan's sore muscles while she listened to Cara's voice. Kahlan was tired after the day's long walk and was happy to just relax, listen and enjoy Cara's massage.

Cara told about the Stone Witch, who was a powerful but strange witch in this region. Her weird obsession was to study and speed up alchemically the fossilization of plants, as many as she could. Usually she didn't make any harm, but apparently now she had gotten the Golden Branch in her possession. She had a palace made of granite, especially black granite, and had an unknown amount of guardians or servants. The blacksmith had estimated that they would have less than two weeks to return the Branch to its keepers, otherwise it would dry up fatally.

"I follow you so far Cara. But what about the group you called the Deviants?"

"This is the most curious part. They are told to be actually Mord-Siths, but their existence is not sure. If they exist, I may… I may know some of them." The movement of Cara's hands stopped and for a short moment her mind wandered back to her time at People's Palace and the temple.

"Mord-Siths?" Kahlan turned to her side and looked at Cara. "I thought that there are no Mord-Siths in this part of the world, and especially no Mord-Siths that live disconnected from the others?"

"There were rebellious Mord-Siths during my training time. The girls talked about them and I saw some of them just disappear. We believed that they managed to escape from the school at the end of the training period, without Darken Rahl finding them. Actually it is very much of a rumour. I have never seen them afterwards and we don't know if this society, or how we want to call them, exists."

"Wow, it's getting quite interesting. Did you ever consider escaping with them?"

"Yes", Cara made a break. "I did have thoughts of escaping, it's true. But it felt impossible at that time, we were under constant surveillance. But there were times, however, when I really considered it. I will tell you later."

"I love your soft touch Cara."

Cara kissed her as thanks and came under the blanket next to Kahlan. They slept well, but at dawn Cara dreamed about Rose Red, Portia and some of her other friends that she remembered had disappeared from the Palace. She spoke to them in the dream. Rose Red reached out to her, looked as young as at that time, but her eyes in an unexplainable way wiser. The dream took place in some kind of a temple, vaguely similar to the one she knew too well, the one outside People's Palace. The new temple mixed in her dream with the old temple she knew, the old temple with its winding roads in the garden and orchideas around its main port, with the horrible cries and the sweetest adventures in the Dragon Valley. Cara wondered in her dream whether this new temple would be the place where the Deviants live now. Then the dream changed and she saw Rose Red and Portia on the narrow roads of Ceany. The dream ended, she woke up and saw again Kahlan's tranquil face.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Cara was thoughtful about her dreams. Portia, really? If she could meet her after so long time? And what about Rose Red? How would she be now, the little Rosa? The memories entertained Cara while they took the breakfast and enjoyed the summer air. Cara resumed her thoughts of how to find the Deviants. She played with an idea.

"No way… you are not serious Cara. To get a Mord-Sith costume? For me?"

"Kahlan, I have a hunch that we might need it. Remember, we are going to search for former Mord-Siths."

"Well I have this one experience, when Zedd conjured one up for me and we saved Dennee but..."

"But what?"

"Isn't it a little, hm, too fancy for me this kind of costume, no?"

"Aah... don't be shy Kahlan, you will look gorgeous. You'll look like me, feel a little like a Mord-Sith too. Or think about it as camouflage."

"I see, camouflage. Okay maybe we can try it."

"We'll go to see a friend and he will hopefully be able to make these dresses at short notice. But I have to warn you that he is a little grumpy."

They walked to the east side of the town and entered the dressmaker's place next to a small marketplace.

"Good morning. What do you want?"

"Good morning. We..."

"Oh Cara, long time no see." The dressmaker recognized Cara but with difficulty. "How has it been?" A smile appeared and disappeared from the man's face. "What are you looking for? Let me guess... a Mord-Sith costume?"

"Yes, yes. And another dress, a practical but beautiful one please. Both will be for this woman here in white. I trust your taste and we are in a bit of a hurry."

The man's reaction was minimalistic, he looked briefly at Kahlan's direction and then turned to his reservoirs. "Ok, ok. What are your sizes, lady in white?"

"My name is Kahlan, pleased to meet you. Ummh…wait a little..."

"Okay I need to measure you. Take off your dress", the dressmaker ordered without looking at Kahlan.

Kahlan smiled. She had been warned.

"Hey, I don't have all day! On the table, lady!"

Kahlan blushed slightly, took off her white dress and climbed on a low table in the middle of the room. The dressmaker started to move fast with his exact but a little uncommon measurement routines. He almost didn't watch Kahlan but was busy around her body and concentrated on getting the details. Cara chuckled nearby and enjoyed the show.

"Oh hello there…" Cara smiled with her hand on her cheek. "I haven't seen you yet from this angle, not a bad view ha ha! Oh and take your time dressmaker, it's good to have accurate measurements."

"You...you…!" Kahlan boiled on the table, arms up and with a slightly red face.

The dressmaker finished with his measurements and the embarrassed heroine stepped down.

"The dresses will be ready in a couple of days. Good luck in your journey. To the North Temple right?" The dressmaker said, turned around and disappeared quickly in the backroom.

Cara and Kahlan had barely time to say thanks, surprised by his direct guess regarding their destination. The North Temple was not familiar to them. They returned outside.

"North Temple, okay, weird, yet another new name", Kahlan wondered. "I have to say that he was, well, effective, but really a bit too direct with his orders. I felt embarrassed there under his eyes."

"No you don't need to feel embarrassed. Or did he do something inappropriate?"

"Well no."

"I forgot to tell you", Cara laughed, "that he is almost blind this man, ha ha. He is so used to his routines that he senses the body shapes and sizes and can do the measurements without even seeing too well. He has others who do the actual sewing and stitching."

"Great, just great", Kahlan smiled. "I see, so, it was only one pair of eyes watching me?"

After the dressmaker's visit Cara and Kahlan continued on the side roads of the town contouring its perimeter and entered an extended quarter of white and grayish buildings. The houses were modest and some of them in bad condition.

"Excuse me… "A small voice called them. "Ex- excuse me." It was a boy of a young age. He approached them and smiled shyly.

"Yes my little. What is it?" Kahlan asked.

The boy looked at Cara.

"A- are you...are you one of tho- those?" He looked at Cara incredulously. "Is she o- one of those?" He turned to Kahlan and pointed his finger at Cara.

Kahlan went to the boy and put her arms around him.

"What is your name my little one?" Kahlan asked.

"I- I am Ni- Ni-cho-la- chola-s. Nick. I'm s- sorry but I don't speak well."

"Hi Nick", Cara greeted the little boy in a friendly tone. "And don't worry Nick we understand you well." She wondered if the boy was scared of her Mord-Sith look. He was shy but not really so scared. Cara saw more curiosity than fear on his face.

"Are you a De- Deviant?" The boy asked directly.

Cara had to take a deep breath. The carpenter first, the dressmaker second and now the boy, all hinting something about the Deviants. Would that be possible? Her friends who disappeared? She started to believe.

"Oh my little one, I… I don't think I am." Cara answered to him. "Not that I know."

"Hey I'm not so li- little, I'm Nick!" They boy said louder. "And I think you re- really look like a Deviant. And you- you are bo- both very be- be- beautiful. Are you h- heroes?"

Cara and Kahlan couldn't hide their smiles.

"So Nick, let's speak more." Kahlan watched him gently. "Will you come with us? Let's walk a little."

"O- okay but w- who are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm Cara and my friend's name is Kahlan."

"Aha, friend? Your gi- girlfriend? And you k- kiss? Yes? I'm su- sure she- she is your girlfriend!" Nick looked at Cara with wide brown eyes eager for confirmation. "I don't have such a f- friend yet. But I-I would li- like to have."

"Yes, yes, Nick, ok, I can't fool you, you clever boy." Cara answered to the questions laughing and started to relax with such an outspoken boy. "And you will find your friend sooner or later, I give you my word."

"Cool! Super c- cool!" Nick jumped forward and hugged Cara. "But I do- don't want to walk, I want to ask you to visit my ho- home." Nick lowered his voice. "I have some- something that I want to give to a De- Deviant. I want to give it to you and to your ha- hands only."

"But my dear little friend Nick, I am not..."

"You are c- close enough", Nick stated boldly. "You two heroes, come with me! He ordered Cara and Kahlan inside. They followed smiling after this special boy."

Nick's home was modest, a bit dark, two rooms and a place to cook and wash. He took a box from under his bed. He opened it carefully, took out his papers, which seemed to be full of drawings and dense writing. What can he be writing and drawing, Kahlan wondered, so young and already so many things in his mind? Finally Nick took out a small flat object which was covered by a cloth.

"This be- belongs to the Deviants. I believe so!" Nick said proudly. "But I-I don't know where to find them, and now you came here, so I gi- give it to you. I found it from the forest."

Cara took the object. It was of a half-palm size, an irregularly cut thin object with slightly sharp edges. When she took away the cloth, to her surprise she felt like a strange force radiating from the object. The object turned out to be a red-colored mirror but far from an ordinary type. The surface was strangely dim, very smooth under the fingers, and there seemed to be small crystals homogeneously placed just under the mirror's surface, which made the reflection to be of a peculiar type.

"It's a piece of the Ru- Ruby Mirror", Nick said solemnly. "And I ha- have heard that the Deviants have also pieces of it."

"Ruby Mirror? I haven't heard about a Ruby Mirror before. Hm, it feels like a really special and powerful object", Cara said and turned the piece in her hands. "Whoa! Like it contains some force just under the surface, a strong magnetic effect or an internal fast spinning gyroscope."

Kahlan took the mirror and tried to understand it. She could somehow see her reflection, but the crystals in the mirror scattered light in such a way that the picture was dim and unclear although she could still recognize partly her features.

"Cara my new f- friend. Please take it. I trust you. You will kno- know what to do with it."

"Nick, this is your special mirror, you don't need to give it to me", Cara tried to protest.

"But I have wai- waited for half a year for a Deviant to whom I could give this! I haven't told about it to anybody… except to my grandmother to whom I tell e- everything. She is now at the ma- marketplace but I will tell her that two he- heroes visited."

"You are so sweet", Kahlan exclaimed and ruffled Nick's hair.

Cara had to make a break and think. She really had no idea what to do with the object but she couldn't break the heart of this boy by refusing a gift.

"Thank you then so much Nick, you are a lovely boy. I like your gift." Cara tried to hide her confusion.

"I have only o- one wish to you Cara and Kahlan... please re- remember me in your journeys. I do- don't know if we see each other e- ever again."

Nick winked clumsily an eye to them and came to give a farewell hug. After they left, he stood long time in front of his house and both the women felt warm from such a surprise encounter.

Really a lovely boy, Kahlan thought, drawings and all, and then this mirror. She realized they had forgotten to ask about his parents and if he had sisters or brothers. The road along which they walked was narrow but straight and Kahlan turned one more time to look behind. She thought she could recognize still the house, but was not sure. It could equally well be a different one, the distance was already quite long. Kahlan narrowed her eyes and tried to see still in more detail. Was it Nick who still stood in front of his house? Or somebody else? She could recognize something, very vaguely but still, could recognize a person standing, but it could have been also a young girl, maybe Nick's sister or neighbor.

"Cara…is that..." Kahlan stopped and touched Cara's arm.

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind, it's a long distance. I thought I still saw Nick or her friends. We should recognize the house when we come back. I hope."

A few days passed and they waited for Kahlan's dresses. They attempted to educate themselves more about the new things they had heard: Golden Branch, Stone Witch, Deviants, North Temple and Ruby Mirror, but about the latter three there was almost no information to be found. They thought that while they had time, they would visit again Nick and meet his family. But for some reason they couldn't any more locate Nick's house. It was probably since the houses looked so similar, there were many of them along the winding roads in that quarter and their style was not so familiar to them.

"That child could have been from any of these houses", Cara said. "I don't know if we can find his house any more."

"Then we have to take it that way", Kahlan replied. "I'm just thinking aloud… maybe each of these houses has a child waiting for us, having something for us that we don't know what to do with. Yeah so sweet boy that Nick."

"Yes, a lovely boy. And he thinks we are his heroes."

"He trusts us. Yes, I felt it."

They stood on a small hill with a view over the town and its forests. Cara watched the houses and saw dim light playing behind many small windows. A strong feeling went through her and she touched the piece of the mirror in her bag. She took it out and felt again the force under the surface. They stood close to each other and looked at the piece. The red light of the mirror gave a warm glow on their faces in the cool evening.

"What is it Cara?"

"I...I don't really know."

They could see again their features, but also something new, some new shapes started to form in Nick's mirror. The new shapes and images formed on top of and behind their images, there were tall shapes and lights, all filtered through the crystals that gave the image its special tone. The piece was still too small that they could recognize anything very clearly.

"Magic or not magic, the Deviants may have more pieces of it." Cara was excited. "Now we have one more reason to find them."


	3. Chapter 3

Kahlan and Cara went to pick up the dresses and on their way wondered where to start to search for the Deviants.

"We don't have really too much", Kahlan said. "Only some small hints at your blacksmith and at the dressmaker. The first said the Deviants could find us first, and the second mentioned the North Temple."

"We have also the Ruby Mirror", Cara thought about Nick. "But what to do with it? Maybe we just choose a direction and see what we find?"

The grumpy dressmaker was not in his shop and the workers handed over Kahlan's brand new costumes to try them out. Both of them fitted Kahlan's figure perfectly just as Cara had expected. Kahlan immediately liked the brown-grey dress even she hadn't seen the model before.

"Well?" Kahlan asked smiling.

"Hmmm, not at all bad", Cara sighed.

They had joked at the blacksmith's place that if they ever were going to save and return the branch, at least they should do it with style. And as disinterested as the dressmaker was, they had to admit he had an eye for a good style, or more precisely some kind of an inner eye due to his visual disability.

"You should check out the Mord-Sith outfit too", Cara incited.

The new Mord-Sith outfit was made from a more flexible leather than the one that Zedd had quickly conjured up for Dennee's rescue. Kahlan felt this costume much more comfortable and not so showy as the Zedd's one. The first costume had been a success, she had to admit it, in helping to distract the d'Haran soldiers, and sure she remembered her little play with Richard as her prisoner.

"So, the final verdict?" Kahlan turned around under Cara's eyes. "What do you say?"

"Mmm…looks good, yeah, ah, you would really be a cool Mord-Sith." Cara inspected her companion's costume from different angles. "Suits to you… very well, I'd probably tighten it up still a little more on your waist ha ha, ok, fine, fine, I accept it!" She saw Kahlan's expression. "But your hair like that, mmh, I can do something more for it."

It was afternoon, things in order, food, dresses and other supplies checked, they were ready to start the journey again. Luckily they remembered that the blacksmith's wife had hinted about an area that extended to the north of the town, where there were rumours that the Deviants had been seen. They decided a direction that Cara knew led to a small village.

"So just forward?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, I guess that's the best we can do."

Their walk proceeded well, but there was nothing special on their way. They saw other travellers, asked more hints, but didn't get out anything clear, although the travellers didn't deny that there could be such a less known group as the Deviants. Cara counted on that they had now left behind enough hints that they are interested in that group. If the forest had ears, maybe the Deviants would really find them, that was their hope.

They arrived at the village and found a place to rest for a while. Cara was nervous because they hadn't made any progress yet.

"We won't go to sleep", Cara said after their meal. She was obsessed to continue as soon as possible.

"No? So what are you planning?"

"We better continue our walk over the night. I figured it may be too obvious to try to find the Deviants during the day. Maybe they want to keep low profile and don't even want to be found so easily. The night time is different."

"Yes indeed."

"And you could wear your fancy Mord-Sith costume now that you have it, okay? Yes, it is still my silly hunch. It could be useful for drawing their attention. Think about it, two poor Mord-Sith's searching for something, maybe having escaped, wanting to start anew, ha ha, maybe that's what draws their attention. I don't know, we have to try everything."

"Well you may be right."

"Kahlan, I know you are the farthest possible person from the Mord-Siths, so I just thank you for playing it for me. You are too good and noble, and..."

"No, no, Cara let's not get into that." Kahlan got irritated.

"You don't like my idea?"

"I didn't mean that, I mean... I mean I like it when you say that I'm good and responsible and all that. But that's just part of it, far from how I really am. There's so many things in me Cara, so many sides, you will see."

"But you are…"

"No Cara." Kahlan answered sharply, she looked at Cara with fierce eyes. "I'm not always that. Forget my background." A flow of furious thoughts went through Kahlan's mind. She was not on this journey to brag about her background or important duties.

The words of Kahlan silenced Cara. Usually Cara was the one who was more hot-tempered, but now it was Kahlan's turn. Cara couldn't do anything else than look at Kahlan in admiration. Anyone else than a Mord-Sith would feel weak in front of those eyes, eyes with pure noble fire. Cara smiled, first shyly, accommodating herself to the situation. It's true, she shouldn't consider Kahlan as something else than just what she was now. It was their journey and not anybody else's.

"So what did you want to do to my hair? I'm sorry if I spoke strong. I love our journey." Kahlan's face softened, she smiled and started to change into her Mord-Sith costume. She realized it was important for Cara to show that she trusted her. "You will make some braids for me?"

"Yes, good idea, I will."

Cara accepted they couldn't speed things up too much and the night was going to be long. They chatted softly and Cara leaned herself against Kahlan while doing her hair. Just like then, long time ago, the Mord-Sith girls together. In their scarce freetime with no other purpose than just chat about silly things and stay together, close, chatting about palace rumours, Darken Rahl's tastes, who was with whom and so on. She kissed Kahlan's hair and put her arms around her.

The moon had risen when they started to walk again. They chose the first path that looked interesting and entered the forest. The silhouettes of the landscape woke also Kahlan's memories. She remembered the life in Aydindril, the night time, her momentary breaks from her duties and studying. Late in the evenings she had escaped from the sleeping chambers of the palace without the others knowing, returned often late, sometimes at dawn, terrible tired, but she needed these moments completely outside of her Confessor duties. These moments had helped her think clearly about her destiny as a Confessor. She had listened to the forces inside her, it was like her animal nature, something she didn't want to let go. This woman next to her, Cara Mason, a true Mord-Sith, made her feel these feelings stronger again, she hadn't really talked about these feelings to anybody. Once again the images rose to her mind, the image of her animal double, a she-wolf, it was all about responsibility, watching the pack, caring about each other. The image was strong, it followed her inseparably.

Everything around them was black and grey, the stones, trees and hills in the horizon spoke their own language. After a while the moon descended and the stars started their celebration.

"Kahlan?"

"Yes Cara."

Kahlan saw Cara admire a particular constellation. It was that of Aquila, bearer of thunderbolts. Without asking she knew they were Cara's stars. Aquila, eagle, Kahlan was sure that eagle would be Cara's animal double.

"Do you think this is all what is? Is this the whole world, or can there be another one? Another world where things are different?"

"You mean some kind of a parallel world to our present one?"

"Yeah, or it can be a completely different world. Where people like you and me live, as younger or older, but in a different way."

"It would be interesting to see and visit that world."

"And there would be people like Richard, Zedd and Darken Rahl? People who see us as heroes? Like Nick?"

"I'm sure there are."

It was long past midnight and the forest got even more silent. They started to be tired and their language loosened up.

"Cara, hah funny, shit I really feel like back in Aydindril's in those night times. I so wanted to talk with somebody... Now I know it's never too late."

"Of course it's never too late."

"But will we find the Deviants this way? What do you think Cara?"

Cara looked around. The forest was indeed a bit special. Somebody could have observed them at different points of their long walk, but it was difficult to know.

"My hunch, I have to trust it. I still feel it."

The path in the forest became more and more difficult. They felt that they were proceeding but were not anymore sure. There had been no signs of other travellers for a long time and no hints of the North Temple. They continued with big difficulties, until to their surprise they arrived at a small pond almost hidden behind the trees.

"Wow, look", Kahlan exclaimed. "Where did this come from?"

"Yes, strange. But it looks nice."

The water was calm and clean, the starlight reflected on the surface. Cara looked at the forest at the other side of the lake. It was so dense that they would have no chance to enter.

"Yes, a nice little pond but a dead-end. No Deviants no temple."

"Okay, but what we can do now?"

Cara looked at Kahlan.

"I don't know. Kick off a party or something haha. Have fun. Swim. We should check the pond, the water feels warm."

"Swim? But you said we cannot enter the other side?"

Cara took a step forward and made a surprise kiss on Kahlan's cheek. She started to take off her costume.

"I didn't speak about entering the other side. I just need a little refreshing. Catch me if you can!"

"Hey, crazy woman! What are you doing?" Kahlan shouted after Cara.

"I'm going into that water. And I hope you come too."

In the middle of the dark forest, way past midnight, empty-handed from their search, what the heck, there was nothing to lose. Kahlan undressed and joined Cara for a nightly swim in the pleasantly warm water. They swimmed a bit around and saw that the other side was really impenetrable, too dense and without any openings. They paused and looked at each other under the starlight.

"Your hair looks so cool when it's wet", Cara touched Kahlan's wet curls.

"In translation, kiss me under the North Star?"

"Yes, and under Altair. It will protect you."

Kahlan did what Cara wanted, closed her eyes and let the constellation of Aquila guide her. She had her fingers softly on Cara's neck and kissed her deep and intensely.

"You sweet thing…" Kahlan liked playful Cara so much.

Cara kissed Kahlan joyfully back.

"And you the cool leader of the pack", Cara pulled Kahlan closer, bit softly her ear and whispered. "I'm happy to be part of this pack under your command, and I hope you don't mind your crew adores you very much."

They forgot the branches, mirrors, witches, stones and their wishes to find the Deviants, caressed each other's wet hair, pressed closer in the warm wet element of the miraculous pond in the middle of the deep forest. Maybe this was just a mirage, effect of too much imagination, there was even no proof of the Deviants. But these thoughts faded out, became replaced by another language, that of touch and imagination, soft skin, animals, stars and drops of water. They enjoyed long sweet moments in the water, made love under the dark night sky and laughed at their improbable journey to find the Deviants.

At the first rays of the morning sun, just a couple of hours later, they woke up to voices around them. There were separate words, then a harsh command.

"You blonde, don't move! The other one, come with us."


	4. Chapter 4

The North Temple stood majestically in the valley behind the densest part of the forest, the same forest which Cara and Kahlan had been crossing, the heroines now being under attack. Late in the previous evening the word had reached the Temple that two Mord-Siths had been seen nearby. The current head of the temple convoked a few Deviants to a meeting.

"We must check out who they are. They are approaching the Front, both are young and dressed as Mord-Siths, one is blonde, with mid-long straight hair and the other one has a dark long curly hair", the head of the temple told.

"Mid-long straight hair?" Rose Red said. "It reminds me of someone… could it be... How does she look otherwise?"

"We don't have too much information. They were travelling on foot and we got only a quick view on them when they were passing the river."

"Okay, I will be part of the search squad", Rose Red announced, "and I will ask a friend with me. We need to hurry, the people of the Stone Witch may have also their eyes on the travellers in this region. We can probably reach these two in the morning and I hope it's not too late."

Red Rose called Portia and explained the situation.

"Do you think it could be Cara? From the details we have heard, it is not excluded. What would she be doing in this region?"

"Cara? Oh my… so long time, damn I have missed her, our best fighter of the Palace… I admired her so much." Portia's face got warm how happy she was.

"If it's Cara, do you think she will remember us? We escaped from the Palace so long time ago. Maybe she has changed?"

"Well Portia, sure she has changed but we hope she will still recognize us... and hopefully before killing us haha."

"It would be so cool if it's Cara! And I wonder with whom she is travelling?"

Red Rose and Portia set off for a nightly mission to find the travellers and bring them to the North Temple. They hoped to find them soon, but it was slow to walk in the forest and it turned out that they were just a little too late to prevent the men of the Stone Witch to capture Kahlan.

Back in the present time, Cara and Kahlan were now under threat.

"We will take your companion", the stone-faced men said to Cara who had stood up.

"What do you want? Take me instead. Ten against two and a surprise attack like that, you will earn no respect!" Cara answered scornfully.

The men didn't react until one of them spoke slightly smiling.

"We need her, a few drops of her blood, that's enough. You will get her back." The men moved forward and lifted Kahlan from her arms.

"No. You will not take her and certainly you will not shed her blood!"

"Her blood, a couple of drops. Or your blood, lots of it. What do you choose?"

Kahlan looked at Cara. The men had a clear predominance over them. Cara tried to reason what to do even though the blood in her veins was pumping. There seemed to be nothing to negotiate with these stony faces. Apparently they were not planning to kill Kahlan but needed her blood for some reason. Cara looked at Kahlan and read from her lips "I'm fine, you will come after me". No more words were exchanged. Kahlan had to follow the men who surrounded her. Two men watched Cara and kept their swords ready if she tried anything. They mounted on their horses and disappeared.

Cara was stunned. She didn't know what to do and how to go after Kahlan, she felt everything had disappeared and had a stream of self-reproaches. My stupid hunches, my stupid wishes to travel with her alone, I just bring troubles to her! I'm sure she will hate me if she ever gets through this safe. Oh my god, I must save her.

Cara took her bag and started to walk determined to the direction where the men had disappeared, but her mind was empty. Then after a bit of walking she heard something behind her, a faint sound. Somebody was following her, and after a few more minutes she heard someone calling her. Portia stood on the path.

"Hey, hello. Hey." It was a woman's voice. Cara was very irritated and turned sharply around. Now what? She saw a woman of her age with reddish hair.

Cara leaped instinctively forward, moved to the back of the woman and grabbed her at her neck. She pressed and got the follower under her control, feeling the curls against her cheek.

"Who are you?" Cara demanded mouth close to Portia's ear. Portia felt Cara's arm, a feminine but strong arm of Cara around her neck.

"Hey, hey, we uh… oh… don't come with trouble." Portia gasped at Cara's mercy, trying to press Cara's arm lower. Rose Red stepped from the forest onto the path. "We want to help you."

"Help? Sorry too late. Identify yourselves!"

Portia was now convinced, from hearing Cara's voice and feeling her arm, that the woman here was who she expected her to be. When Rose Red saw Cara face to face, it was immediately clear, despite many years that separated them, there was no doubt.

"Cara", Portia begged with a soft voice. "Carrie my dear, do you remember us?"

"Whoa…" The delicate voice started to sound familiar to Cara, from somewhere long time ago, a voice that called her by her already forgotten nickname Carrie. Plus the light red curls that she now recognized. Cara loosened her grip. "No… really? Portia? Is that you? And you Red Rose? Rosie? No way, damn you, no way! Ahhh, guys what… is it really you?"

The three girls got emotional and there were a few tears of joy on the reunion. So long time ago! Rose Red and Portia were astonished how little Cara had changed. Her lovely smile was the same, her body like a royal queen's body, her hair, her features, lips, all the things they remembered were just there, just more developed, more beautiful, even more breathtaking.

"Cara goddammit. You haven't lost a single inch from your, from your... aura!" Rose Red sighed. " I'm jealous."

Cara smiled on Rosie's comment. She glanced at her former and now sweetly rediscovered friends.

"Well you know, I keep myself fit, I do things, kick ass and stuff. With cool people. But yeah I'm still Mord-Sith. And look at you, I don't have anything to complain about seeing you two in such a perfect shape like that! Escaping from the Mord-Sith's regime wasn't so bad after all huh? I mean not even, hah, bodywise? I need to catch up with everything real bad, I mean real bad and really everything, your escape, the North Temple, what happened to everybody, but it has to wait now. You've got to help me first."

They started to walk to the North Temple. Now finally with the Deviants, who Cara and Kahlan had so desperately sought, Cara explained their mission of the branch. She was angry from the capture of Kahlan and eager to go after the Stone Witch as soon as possible. Portia and Rose Red were impressed. They told that the Deviants knew very clearly the challenge of bringing the Golden Branch safely back to their possession. But the planned riposte had met unexpected difficulties. They knew that the Stone Witch had the branch, but since her strange imperium was spread in various small strongholds around the region, in fact tens of them, they were unsure where they should really go to search for it.

"The most important thing now is to get Kahlan back, but I'm wondering why they took her, not us both or just me?" Cara continued.

"This Kahlan, your girlfriend, you didn't tell yet too much about her. Who is she?" Portia was thoughtful, she was putting things in a bigger perspective, the branch, Cara, Kahlan's capture and the Stone Witch's choice. She touched her hair while thinking, ran her fingers through it, which helped her to concentrate.

Cara told that Kahlan was actually of a noble origin, Mother Confessor.

"That's it!" Portia exclaimed. "I think I know where the branch is!"

Portia explained that she had heard that the Stone Witch's plan of fossilization of the Golden Branch was based on an ancient alchemic recipe, which the witch believed would be the key. The recipe contained drops of blood, not any blood, but that of a noble person. Moreover, the working of the recipe required a special environment, an environment which reflected the recipe itself. Thinking about what she knew about the Stone Witch, Portia came to the conclusion. The Stone Witch's stronghold called Noble Bastion would be the place where she would execute the recipe to fossilize the Golden Branch, with the involuntary help of Kahlan and her blood.

"I don't believe in the Stone Witch's alchemy", Cara said, "but if that bitch is going to follow the recipe literally like that, we have no choice than head to Noble Bastion as soon as we can. You are good Portia, really good."

"Yes, it's my best guess Cara, it's a bit of a risky business, but is it ok?"

"Nothing is hundred percent sure. I trust your logic."

"We need more people for our strike", Rose Red planned. "Let's see, we'll take Brody Silver and Scottie. I can lead the team until there, but when we get inside, you Cara take the charge of the action. We follow your orders. You were the best and I have no doubts that you are still the best."

Cara saw Portia thrilled. Portia had a sweet tingling feeling that she would again get to fight side by side with Cara. Cara, her absolute hero in the Palace!

They arrived at the North Temple through a narrow opening in the dense forest, an opening that only these girls seemed to know. If Cara had not been so worried about Kahlan, the majestic temple and it's surroundings would have made her sigh in awe. But she anticipated, if all turned out fine, that they would have later plenty of time to get to know the temple, the habits of the Deviants, their rituals and many other things, including a certain Ruby Chamber.

Right after arriving at the temple Rose Red called Scottie and Brody Silver. Scottie Bon was a tactician, Rose told to Cara, a dark-haired, gentle looking person with a mind that contained a great deal of understanding of local history. Brody Silver was a fighter, an ultimate young warrior who was terrible shy but in the middle of action there wasn't a slightest hint of hesitation in him. A kind of shy version of Richard, Cara thought when she shook his hand.

After resting half the day, the other half was enough for the team to reach their current destination, Noble Bastion.

"Is it there?" Cara pointed at wooden constructions that appeared in front of them. "Doesn't look too noble to me."

"Well they like to call it that way", Scottie said. "And I believe we are just on time. The process is likely to start at the sunset, if it were to happen today."

Meanwhile, Kahlan's day had not been so great. In the morning, after capturing her, the men of the Stone Witch brought her to their bastion. It was Noble Bastion as correctly concluded by Portia. The Stone Witch received them in an alchemist's outfit, sitting in a kind of an applied throne or so it seemed to Kahlan.

"Be cooperative Confessor. You will get free after this."

"I wonder how you know I'm here? But never mind, I don't accept my capture. I demand an immediate release."

"I have my informants in the town, don't worry. Yes, immediate release, after a few drops of your blood." The Stone Witch turned around and spoke to her servants. "She is not cooperative. Prepare her for the evening and see that everything is ready. The ingredients of the recipe are now collected and we will implement it at the sunset."

The guards of the Stone Witch locked Kahlan up in a small cell where she needed to wait till the evening. Food was brought to her, she ate with good appetite, no physical harm done, but her freedom was taken. She had time to think about the Stone Witch and her motives, strange lady, obsessed with her alchemy, obsessed to the unacceptable point of taking her freedom. But there was not too much to analyze and the recent starlit moments quickly occupied Kahlan's mind for the rest of her time and she was convinced Cara would find her very soon.

In the evening the guardians forced Kahlan to a stone-walled space, a kind of an octagonal-shaped chamber. When she entered the space, she could see alchemic scripts on the walls and parchments, pools of liquids, various plant-based ingredients and some artificial-looking ones in colorful containers at the side of the chamber. But the most striking item in the middle of this space was undoubtedly the Golden Branch, the main target of their quest. It indeed still shone, but Kahlan could see the light was pulsating in such a way that it was not any more in a healthy condition. The sight of the branch made Kahlan catch her breath. This is what they were exactly trying to save with Cara. But now she, herself, with her drops of blood, was apparently an integral part of the evil recipe which was supposed to dry the branch completely. Her eyes got wider.

The branch was adjusted on a kind of an operation table and was surrounded by a low-edged box with white-grey, very dry looking substance. The men forced Kahlan on the stone table, next to the box of the branch, and attached her so that she couldn't move too much. To her horror, Kahlan realized that the Stone Witch planned to run drops of her blood directly into the box which contained the branch. According to the evil recipe, this apparently was supposed to start an alchemic reaction in the white-gray powder… and the result of this reaction would suck up all the remaining precious liquid from the branch. The notion of drying the Golden Branch with the help of her blood made Kahlan furious. But there was nothing she could do other than wait, impatiently wait that Cara will arrive in time.

"When this hourglass has run out, we will start the execution of the recipe. Prepare the tools", the Stone Witch announced. She checked that the hourglass would finish at the exact moment of the sunset.

Kahlan hoped, deeply hoped, that Cara would come after her very soon now. After some time, she looked again at the hourglass. It was now less than half-full and the sand was running fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Cara looked at the bastion, its stone walls and protections that extended from the main entrance behind the trees to the side of the hill. She thought about the situation, checked her agiels at the same time, a routine thing she used to do often, looked around for the possible ways to get in and save Kahlan. And as soon as possible, before Kahlan would get totally mad at her. She shook her head and put up a plan.

"Shall we go in right away?" Rose Red asked Cara.

"No, we will attack from two sides, then we have better chances."

"Can I come with you?" Portia touched Cara's arm.

"Of course you can, but prepare for action."

"I'm ready Cara."

During their walk, Scottie had told her about a possible weak point of the stone witch's men: they seemed to have a certain trouble to deal with orders that were not crystal clear. Cara understood from Scottie that they were not really bad people, but just obsessed to follow exactly what the Stone Witch ordered, or as it seemed, preached. They were apparently confused with unexpected things, something that they hadn't been prepared for.

"Portia, we will ask the main guards directly if we can get in. To see the process."

"What? No you are not serious", Rose Red commented about this surprising proposal. "We are not going in through fighting? You think they will fall for that?"

"Yes I am serious. And I guess fighting there will be, but not yet at the main gate for us. Or who knows."

The rough plan was clear. Cara sent Rose Red, Scottie and Brody to the side of the hill, where she anticipated there would be another entrance. She said that they should bring the possible guards down, get in and wait close to the place where the process would take place, but only reveal themselves on her sign.

Portia and Cara proceeded to the main gate according to Cara's plan and knocked. One stone man opened.

"Hello", Cara smiled lovely. "Surprised to see me so soon again? Oh oh sorry just joking, we request to see the execution of the recipe. Are we on time? One of you promised I get my companion back, so I expect you can grant me this. And besides, I'm interested in science."

Cara presented to the guard her loveliest expression, swiped her hair and looked a bit deeper into his eyes. Portia couldn't hide her smile.

"Please, Stony Man."

"I… I don't know, I have to…"

"I hope your leader the Stone Witch doesn't have anything to hide? It wouldn't look good for her, right?"

The guard disappeared inside, and before he came back Cara had time to quickly whisper to Portia smiling that wow this guy is buying it and yes indeed she is interested in science. The guard granted access to them, well surveilled of course, to the third row from the center of the octagonal chamber. The Stone Witch, who stood in front with her scripts, didn't seem to react to their appearance in the audience.

When Kahlan saw them, a quick tacit communication ensued between the heroines, reading from lips and eyes: "...you made it… patience… where were you, who is this girl with you?… good they didn't hurt you...wait...I can stop her...I have others too with me...patience".

But nothing was achieved yet and the grotesque process was about to start. What should they do? Should they try to stop it by force, Cara would call Rose Red and others, hoping they would be ready and have a simultaneous powerful surprise attack? Or try to delay the process, still aiming to negotiate Kahlan free with one way or another? Cara turned to Portia and spoke close to her ear.

The hourglass had almost ran out, and the Stone Witch had her hand and a sharp knife ready to spill Kahlan's blood. At that moment Portia raised her voice.

"The recipe is wrong! I can prove it!"

"What, what's that? Who are you? It can't be wrong", The Stone Witch said but immediately regretted her reaction.

Now the witch needed to decide things in a very short time: whether to continue or postpone the process and investigate this claim of the unknown girl in the audience. Kahlan watched the next to last grains of sand fall through the neck of the fatal device.

"Listen you all, do you allow the process to continue without verifying all is fine? I don't think you want." Portia's voice was soft but assertive. "I found various flaws in the logic starting with how you interpret the site of execution. For example, didn't you notice that this place was named Noble Bastion much later than when the recipe was crafted, so the writers of the recipe must have definitely meant a more authentic place than this."

Kahlan looked at Portia and Cara, read from their faces that the tables had turned. They had a chance, a real chance.

"Come on witch, spill my blood", Kahlan murmured, looked at Cara winking her eye. "You want to do it, don't you. Who cares about the recipe's correctness? Just do it, follow your instinct!"

Cara smiled how fast Kahlan started to play along, looked around and spotted the other half of the team. She made a sign for them to appear.

"Stop it Stone Witch!" Rose Red's team shouted. They were holding three men in captivity. "Do you want to lose these men?"

"Are you really a type who would sacrifice your own loyal people, Stone Witch?" Cara addressed the witch to add to the witch's confusion.

The situation in the chamber got quickly fuzzy. The men of the Stone Witch looked at their leader and the intruders, while the witch herself stood half-paralyzed in front of the table. Cara took now advantage of the situation and pushed forward through a group of guards, grabbed one of them by throat, similarly as she had taken Portia in the morning. Portia, admiring Cara's movements, stepped also forward and both of them stood now next to the Stone Witch and Kahlan.

"So, are you really ready to perform your planned actions without confirming that all is fine with the recipe?" Cara repeated Portia's point to the witch and squeezed harder the poor man's throat.

The Stone Witch was torn between uncertainty, conflicting commands and wishes to advance but she was tense and scared for a possibility, even a big one, of making a mistake. The witch's men were nervous and waited for their leader's commands.

"Stop! Everybody!" The witch gave in. "We won't continue this before the facts are verified. Please get out of here but leave this woman, we will perhaps only need…"

Shit she is stubborn, Cara said half aloud to herself.

"I'm sorry to inform you witchie, but this woman here", Cara said, turned to Kahlan, leaned forward and kissed her, "comes with us. You, release her right now or I will break your arm", Cara commanded the man she was holding and looked at the Stone Witch with a demanding, close to victorious expression.

The stone witch seemed defeated. She realized that fighting and bloodshed, with an unknown outcome, would have been the only alternative against the relentless demands of these intruders, but for her it was too big a price to pay. Apparently Scottie, Portia and Cara had analyzed correctly the situation. The witch was too clever to risk her reputation as a major alchemist by resorting to such actions. She managed to still keep her calm, indicated the guard to release Kahlan and told the others to lay down their weapons.

"Go. Leave now. You won this battle but I'm going to win the war, I swear it. What I'm doing is unstoppable." A strange smile rose to the witch's otherwise stiff lips when she disappeared through the back door.

The situation calmed down and Kahlan embraced Cara, her savior knight.

"I guess I can now start to write a new chapter in my memoires, 'My adventures as a Mord-Sith'," she smiled to Cara and massaged her wrists.

"Hah, yes do that I would read that. I'm happy you are not hurt. But seriously, I'm sorry I'm causing all this trouble to you."

"No problem, and you have nothing to be sorry about, Cara. And please, really, I wanted and will want this trouble with you, just wait for it... Yeah I enjoyed watching you be my savior in front of all these stone faces. And yes that kiss was just so, mmh, _caraish_ , haha."

"Well couldn't resist it… a damsel in distress... in need of a kiss... in the middle of action…"

"Damsel, huh?" Kahlan giggled. "Okay my white knight, I will then reward you abundantly."

They were allowed to leave the bastion without trouble. Kahlan was warmly welcomed to the group, introduced by Cara to everybody. Scottie carried the Golden Branch in a small container, half-filled with water, and the branch started to look much better and recovering. The road to the North Temple was conveniently long so that they were able to catch up with a lot that had happened since the Deviant's escape; they enjoyed long stories, memories and anecdotes.

After passing finally the narrow path through the frontier zone's dense forest, the North Temple now materialized in front of Cara's and Kahlan's eyes.

"Wow it's really an impressive temple!" Kahlan exclaimed holding Cara's arm.

"Yes, indeed it is." It was only now that Cara was able to better concentrate on the superb view.

"It's not only that we live here", Rose Red turned to Cara. "I mean we, the escaped Mord-Siths and the others. I didn't tell it to you yet Cara, but we have certain special rituals, of course in addition to our other parties, but there is something that you could be interested in. And you Kahlan." Rose Red didn't fail to see how Kahlan held Cara's arm and how they had looked at each other in the Noble Bastion.

"What are we talking about Rosie?" Cara turned her eyes to her. They were walking closer to the main entrance.

"Well you see, we have here also other people than former Mord-Siths. Like Scottie and Brody and others. I tell you Cara, when we founded this temple as our current dwelling place, we felt that the Mord-Siths needed to have some kind of symbolic reinitiation, kind of undoing their painful history. It's of course a fully symbolic thing but we felt it's important."

"Undoing? Undoing the Mord-Sith background?" Cara raised her eyebrows. "But it's impossible."

"No, not the background or history itself but the… the kind of image of it. We want something positive, another image, anchor, symbol, or similar, of a new start, which just reminds us that people can change, there are new stages in your life, that things are never fatal and predetermined. That we are not forever bound to our background."

"I understand. And how does this undoing thing work?"

"This is it Cara", Rose Red said. "It requires that the Mord-Sith must have a person close to her, a person that she deeply cares about, and who likewise cares about her. We all have had this kind of a person with us when we went through our ritual."

"And this person… okay Rosie." Cara stopped, she couldn't hide an emotion which overwhelmed her. "Okay." Right next to her, Kahlan didn't stop holding Cara's arm, and she could sense Cara's feelings without asking.

"With this person the two join together forever, as a symbol of care and love. These two things are opposite to selfishness and hate. If you think about these things in the light of the Mord-Sith training... yeah I know, even if it's symbolic, it's intense."

Cara shivered and had to step aside.

"Wait… wait, I need a little air." She covered her face with her hands. She wanted it, but in such a short notice, she couldn't think about asking, asking Kahlan, it just felt too big a demand. Maybe they would still just see, wait a bit more and come back later to this temple, in a later time.

"You don't need to ask me, Cara. I'm here for you. Whatever you think will come in the future is already here. We don't need to wait." Kahlan put her arms around Cara and caressed her.

Cara turned around. She looked Kahlan into her eyes, touched and caressed her hair, briefly her neck. Really you are for me? she thought and saw Kahlan's eyes which were the most beautiful, understanding and sensual eyes that she had seen in her life. She would live for these eyes.

"You want to do this?" Cara's said quietly and her voice trembled.

"Of course I do Cara, already for a long time. With you. For you."

They stood silent, feeling each other and holding each other gently, understood all the subtle details that they could read from each other's faces. For Kahlan, it might have been that blonde tress that tends to overshadow Cara's eye, and for Cara that special reflection of light on the cheeks of Kahlan, but all variant details were possible, things that make one love a person, which the other doesn't even realize, salient or seemingly insignificant features that only the two can see.

"You are a good person, Kahlan", Rose Red said. "I'm happy for you."

"And you two are such a hot couple", Portia couldn't resist saying, "oops... sorry!" The other three nodded smiling and Brody blushed cutely as usual.

"Okay, thanks Portia, haha, really?" Cara's expression turned into a smile when she looked at this fast-thinking ice breaker. "We are ok with that, aren't we Kahlan?"

"Yes we are."

They entered the temple, curious to see more about who lived there, learn about the undoing ritual and the temple itself, including the mysterious Ruby Chamber that Cara also just remembered was mentioned during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is indeed the North Temple, the recidence of the former Mord-Siths! It's unbelievable."

Cara looked fascinated, and now well relaxed, at the details of the temple when they walked in. They passed the front yard, gardens at the sides and the magnificent inner entrance.

"You can find here pretty much everything. We have kind of a well-working community and of course we visit often Ceany", Rose Red talked and explained more to Cara and Kahlan the life of the temple.

They were led inside, through the halls and inner yards and finally to the main gathering place of the temple. There were many happy and curious faces, and Cara thought these people were certainly wondering who they are. Ah yes it had been a long quest, nothing of this was really planned. The adventure started when she had asked Kahlan with her for the quest to save the Golden Branch. They did it, but so many new things had appeared on the way, Nick with his mirror, an interesting thing she would probably soon ask more about, the long walk through the night and the swim, Kahlan's capture and saving and now finally this, the most important thing, a thing which Kahlan wanted to do for her, to be her partner of life in the ritual of undoing the Mord-Sith's dark image.

"What are you thinking?" Kahlan asked smiling. "Sometimes you think a lot Cara."

"Oh nothing or actually many things but this is it. Many things have happened, I wouldn't have thought. Hah, we are like in an adventure story turned into a… into a..."

"Things are going to be fine, so fine. We will do everything step by step. Bigger, smaller. Or leaps, what you want."

They were given a chamber to rest and sleep.

Next morning Portia was with Cara, painting a special symbol in Cara's arm.

"This is the symbol? These lines?"

"Yes Cara, this is it. Two fine and different lines crossing their paths." Portia continued painting and Scottie was doing the same for Kahlan. "It will join you two together forever. The mark itself will disappear, but what it marks will stay in your hearts."

"Yes… oh, it's just…"

Kahlan came behind Cara and put an arm around her.

"You look beautiful Cara."

Kahlan had her new brown-grey dress, the one from the town's dressmaker, her hair in beautiful braids and eyes shining and warm. Cara looked at her and a deep feeling went through her body. It felt unreal, dreamlike, joining forever to Kahlan, this woman who was smiling next to her, both a familiar and an extraordinary woman. It has to be like this, she thought. And the place itself, the temple that should not even exist in this world, that maybe people don't want to exist. She felt strong here, even stronger than usually. Nobody would demand from her anything she wouldn't like. Whatever the ritual would be, she felt herself already changed by everything so far. It happened during these recent journeys together, or maybe already before, but in the end it didn't matter. It was her thing and this world was much richer than anybody seemed to understand.

The preparations continued and at noon the ritual started. Kahlan and Cara stood at the front of the main hall excited and smiling.

"Relax Cara. I know you are not a big fan of formalities."

"I am relaxed Kahlan, but yeah that's true."

"I hope they don't ask us to dance, what would you say to that?" Kahlan teased.

"Hey now…"

Their new friends and the people of the temple had gathered in the hall. Detailed texts were read and recited, wise words pronounced. In some moments Cara felt like looking at herself from the ceiling, but at the same time she was fully present, knowing that all the little details mattered. The wise words were like music, their holding each other and the way Portia and the others looked at them lovingly was too sweet, and all the melodies played at the background caressed them. Cara thought that probably later she wouldn't really be able remember too much of how this ritual went, who said what and in which order, but the important thing had happened, and it was the smiling wonderful Kahlan next to her and all things in order.

From the beginning of the ritual, when Kahlan's hand joined her hand, until their soft kiss and tender looks when the current head of the temple gave them the final words, everything was just beautiful, calm and warm, with smiles, with sweet fire under their skin.

Rose Red handed to them a chalice, which was the sign of the end of the ritual and beginning of the first year, and said it was meant that first Kahlan drank and then Cara. Cara couldn't hold her emotions, they pressed against each other and exchanged quiet words which only they would remember and which they knew they wouldn't reveal to anybody. It was a moment the audience couldn't avoid admiring. The playing got louder and the ritual was over.

The party continued late in the night, everyone was happy for the new pair, the new Deviant and the return of the Golden Branch. They slept late and in the breakfast next morning Cara remembered something.

"Kahlan, the Ruby Mirror. Should we ask about it?"

"Yeah yeah, let's ask."

They inquired Rose Red and Scottie about the mirror and were met by two astonished faces.

"You have a piece of Ruby Mirror?"

"Yes we have."

Cara explained where they got the piece and about Nick.

"Wow that is so interesting", Scottie got excited. "You know we have this special chamber, called the Ruby Chamber. I will take you there."

They descended to the basement and then followed stairs below the surface level to a darker and dustier space. Scottie opened the chamber and they entered.

"It's not much here", Cara wondered about the empty space that opened in front of her eyes.

The chamber had only one source of light, a narrow long opening at the top part of the wall, which led a thin segment of sunlight into the chamber. At the same wall there was a mechanism, a holder made of stone, which could be adjusted upwards. By looking at this strange construction closer, after Cara's eyes got used to the darker lighting, she saw that a similar piece of Ruby Mirror was attached to the holder as what she was carrying.

"Cara, we will now attach your piece to our piece. I expect they fit", Scottie started to operate the holder.

After a few moments the new piece was attached.

"I leave you now to see what comes out."

"Comes out from what? What should we be looking for?"

"Wait and you will see. Just stay in the chamber and watch. It's getting first darker. I will operate the mechanism."

Scottie adjusted the combined mirror now higher, all the way up to the ceiling, in front of the light beam. He went outside and closed the door, and apparently started to adjust the light opening smaller. Finally Cara and Kahlan saw there was only a very narror beam of light coming from outside. The light focused on the two pieces of the mirror.

"What? Some kind of special interference through the mirror's crystals?"

"I think so, Kahlan said holding her breath."

The light through the mirror projected on the back wall of the chamber. First there was nothing but then soft shapes started to form. It was like smoke, of red color, lateral and vertical shapes, water and rivers, roads and trees and buildings, then soft organic shapes and finally something that looked like people moving, unclear but getting sharper.

The screen changed now to show some kind of an interior space with people who were smiling and turning towards and away from the screen.

"Cara... it's almost... like a view to some new world or what? I don't understand. Where can this be?"

"Hush..."

They watched more carefully. They saw the people speaking and could read a few words from their lips.

"It's another world Cara. I cannot understand where this can be, it looks partly familiar and partly strange, the clothes of these people are so different."

"Is it possible that there is still something beyond the Old and the New world?"

"Oh Cara… I cannot know, but I remember… I remember very vaguely something that was mentioned long time ago, like a secret code, hidden in the prophetic texts, like double writing where it was just speculated that there is a Beyond… a world beyond. It was long time speculation, nobody could tell if it's even possible. But some erudits believe in it strongly. Like messages passing between our world and that of beyond. According to them, that 'beyond' world affects our world, and the other way around too."

"Is is possible to get there? In this beyond world?" Cara got excited and breathed faster.

"I don't know Cara, there are things that…"

"If it exists, then there must be a way!" She turned to Kahlan. "We will find this way. Will you follow me?"

Kahlan put her arms around Cara.

"You are really bringing me far, Cara, I could never have imagined. But I love it how you want to explore. Yes I will follow you, if you just tell me what we will do."

"Well that's a familiar situation for us, isn't it? We start from the beginning, or even before that, when we don't have anything. We have to build it." Cara took Kahlan in her arms and smiled. "We are already here, we have built so much. We are way past endgame Kahlan. Thank you for believing in me. This is what we do. Start always from zero."

"Aww damn how you speak." Kahlan's eyes started to shine. "You just don't know how much I love you."

In the next day it was time for a sweet farewell, although everybody knew they would meet again. Portia, Rose Red, Scottie and Brody escorted Cara and Kahlan to the forest. Cara and Kahlan were happy to think that they would have now these friends waiting, maybe joining them for some future adventures. But now it was time for them to join again Richard and Zedd with the good news that the Golden Branch was returned back to the Deviants.

"Good bye for now."

"Good bye."

The heroines disappeared through the narrow forest opening and headed back to the town, where they were supposed to meet again the other half of the team.

"Cara was really excited about the Ruby Mirror", Scottie talked and watched them pass. "I'm happy I gave our piece to her. The pieces are in good hands. I wonder if they try to find more of them."

"And these two are such a beautiful pair", Brody said.

"Yes they are Brody", Rose Red turned to him. "Ah I will remember to tell them that you said this next time when we meet them."

"And maybe not only beautiful", Scottie continued. "I didn't want to open this question yet, because I want to check it more… but you remember the Book of X? The one with the most enigmatic prophecies?"

"Yes… yes we do."

"I found something in it, it's about saviours and last resorts, when things are turning really bad, like what some people say are saying is now happening in our world. Despotic things, repression, black forces."

"So what did you find?"

"The tenth chapter of the Book is about saviours, it speaks about two unexpected forces that will join, unknown to each other. This would form a counter power when things seem to be lost forever and a black veil is over the world." Scottie took a deep breath. "I was just thinking that a surprisingly many things could match, for example Cara being the best and the strongest Mord-Sith. The chapter uses a lot of metaphors, especially those of an eagle and a wolf. I was just wondering, but I don't really know, if there is any way that our heroes, these two, Cara and Kahlan, have any connection with these symbols?"

"I… I don't know", Portia said. "But I do remember Cara liked birds of prey in the Mord-Sith school."

"Well we need to find out and tell them this next time. Perhaps… just perhaps, with our ritual we have helped to bring out something more important than just a new Deviant."

They went back to the temple and everybody looked forward to meeting Cara and Kahlan again.

THE END


End file.
